Sirius Black the Boyfriend
by Kaleidoscope
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sirius Black is the most charismatic guy at Hogwarts, it must be lucky for any girl to date him, right? Well, maybe not! Hopefuls, be warned: Sirius’s girl will definitely not be pampered as a princess!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter series, what's more, I am bloody infatuated with Sirius Black. o'v'o xxx __It looks as if the fic is about Sirius' girlfriend but if you stay patient and read on, you'll see that she's just a complement through whom characterisation of Sirius is made._

**Sirius Black the Boyfriend - Chapter 1 **

"_Sirius_!"

Sirius was walking towards the Entrance Hall with his friends when someone called nearby. Skeptical of being discovered, he turned sharply. To his relief, instead of any night-strolling Professor, standing a few feet away was only Star. He stared at her expectantly as if prompting her to say aloud whatever she desired to talk to him about. But Star didn't move an inch, nor did she utter a single word, it didn't take him long to realise that she wanted to speak to him in private.

James growled beside him impatiently when Sirius signalled his friends to wait for him.

"What's it?" said Sirius once he reached her, a bit too coolly.

"Sirius, you asked me to wait for you at nine tonight, remember?" Star whispered, clutching her robes inside the pockets to smooth her nerve. Sirius stared at her blankly for a moment and then the memory of promising Star a prolonged date hit him hard. But instead of feeling apologetic, annoyance was all he felt at the moment.

"Look," Sirius said, stroking a strand of her honey-brown hair tenderly, "I've got to go out with James and Peter, to meet Remus at Hogsmeade."

"Can I go with you?" she asked hopefully.

"No!" he rejected sharply, the look on his face almost scared her and he probably sensed it, for his expression then softened. "Another night, alright?"

"Another night…" Star echoed accusingly, but she looked away as if casually as the disappointment began to show, "…_again_. There's always another night."

Sirius watched as she bit her lips. And it suddenly struck him to perceive that Star had especially put on a light shade of make-up and her hair, which was usually straight, was now stylishly curly. It was obvious that she had put in effort to look best for their date.

"I promise I won't forget it this time, ok?" Sirius reached out to stroke her cheek briefly, and wrapped her in a loose embrace. Despite the indignation she had towards him just a moment ago, Star couldn't help melting to the stare, her heart skipped a beat as he leaned in. Their lips were only a few millimeters apart when James interrupted.

"Remus' waiting, Padfoot! Postpone the snogging session for a bit, can you?" He was tapping his foot urgently on the stone floor besides Peter. Star tried her best not to glare at him; as she knew perfectly that Sirius wouldn't approve of anything directed against his best friend.

Sirius pulled away and yelled back at James, with more signs of amusement than irritation, much to Star's distaste, "Sorry mate, one more moment." He turned back to Star, running his hand into his dark hair.

"I really gotta go," muttered Sirius, as he pecked her cheek instead. An awkward silence ensued. "I'll see you around," he said nonchalantly, before gesturing to his friends. When he opened the oak door to the complete darkness outside, he had almost instantaneously forgotten the existence of his girlfriend.

Star remained motionless when Sirius practically run to his friends and disappeared into the darkness beyond the Entrance Hall. He didn't even look back once or wave at her as she had hoped. She remained staring unseeingly at the space where Sirius had occupied for quite a few moments before closing her eyes. She couldn't deny she had felt a bit angry with him, for forgetting and abandoning her yet again for his friends, but the sense of longing soon took over that she couldn't stay mad.

She sighed heavily, before jogging back to the Ravenclaw common room. Walking through the open portrait, she progressed to her best friend directly. Toby was sitting alone at a far corner, doing her homework. She glanced up in surprise as Star bumped into the armchair besides hers moodily.

"Did Sirius fail to show up for your date again?" Toby asked carefully, to which Star waved her hand dismissively. "Gosh!"

"He couldn't help it. He just forgot," Star gave a pause, twirling her friend's idle sugar quill in her fingers dully, before she added with fake cheerfulness; "Anyway, he promised he will go out with me later."

Toby squinted at her in silence for a moment. "Star, has it ever occurred to you that he has been patronising you all along?"

"What do you mean?" said Star cautiously, she had a strange suspicion that she knew what's coming.

"I mean I know Sirius Black is good-looking and charming and brilliant and blah blah blah, but he doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve."

"Toby, we have had this conversation before, and you know this is not true," Star reminded her quickly, rushing to vindicate. "And he's not that kind of guys who makes a relationship high-profile."

Sensing Star's agitation, Toby knew she should have left the topic at that. And she considered keeping her thoughts to herself, but the sense of righteousness had soon got the better of her, and she so wanted to knock some sense into her friend. "Star, I really don't think Black is your Mr. Right."

"Thanks very much," said Star heatedly, "But whether he is or not is my own business, not yours."

"He just isn't," Toby reiterated firmly, "He is not even a decent guy. You know it! Everyone knows he is conceited and arrogant…Everybody knows he is brutal and not one to mess with unless they expect damages…If you ask me, he is hardly better than the worst of Slytherins…"

"Excuse me, he _hates _the Slytherins! That's an established fact. Could you please stop comparing him with the Slytherins!" Star interrupted in anger, her cheek rising in colour, "And don't you dare speak of Sirius like that! It's not as if you know him."

But Toby continued, as though there had been no interruption. "You have seen how he tortured the Slytherins just for his amusements! He lives in his own world with his friends, walking around knowing he's irresistible and-"

"What's wrong with you?" Star demanded hotly, launching out of the armchair and looking dangerous. They glared at each other with daggers, the other Ravenclaws looked over curiously but neither of them cared much. "He hasn't done anything to you! Why do you have to keep black-mouthing him?"

"It is you who has got a problem!" Toby sighed, she couldn't remember how many times they had argued about the topic but Star had continuously refused to accept the reality that Sirius wasn't genuine in dating her. "You are living in your own fantasy! When will you be ready to realise that Sirius Black doesn't like you?"

"SHUT UP!" Star yelled at her friend with every sign of contempt. She shot Toby one last dead glare before she stormed up the staircase to her dormitory. Slamming the door shut, she strode to her bed and fumbled over the opening of the curtain. Then all of a sudden she ripped the curtain off feverishly. She collapsed on the fluffy bed, hugging her legs and breathing hard, and gazed out from the window at the sparkling stars, her throat feeling tight and her orbits warm. She could remember everything from the very beginning.

Sirius Black had been one of the most popular, charming guys in Hogwarts. He was tall and overwhelmingly handsome, as the female population stated it simply. He had dark hair and fathomless blue eyes, and his rebellious aura that engulfed him had made him even more admirable, making every girl went weak at the knees. To put it simply, he was like the widely admired prince in the fairy tales.

Star must be just another girl to him, for he could have any girl he liked by just making a flirtatious wink. Undeniably, she was pretty, but not outstandingly so. There were probably some more gorgeous girls fancying Sirius. But nobody could have fancied Sirius for a longer time than Star had. She had fancied him from her first year and the crush remained for the years to come.

_It was at the Quidditch pitch where he first noticed her. The Gryffindor team was practicing there when she sat at a far corner of the stadium peeking alone. Her eyes were glued to Sirius, they followed his every move. He flew very well and he was really adorable on the broomstick. Both being chasers, James Potter and he co-operated with each other astonishingly well, it was as if they shared some kindred spirits. And Sirius in particular could do all sorts of __manoeuvres to save the trickiest passes of the Quaffle. _

_Star was simply too dazed to notice when a Bludger was flung in her way, speeding at roughly a thousand miles per second. _

_"Duck!"__ Someone yelled. She swivelled around, and before she knew it she was yanked out of harm's way drastically. In a flabbergasted shock, she watched as the Bludger hit the seat besides her instead and exploded before it zoomed off somewhere in the stadium._

_"You okay?" A male's voice inquired._

_Still haven't recovered from the initial shock, Star had completely ignored her saviour. When she turned to him, she was struck again harder than ever. It was Sirius Black kneeling besides her and looking at her. And she couldn't help noticing his face was extremely close, it was at a touchable distance. _

_On an impulse, she pushed him aside. Lucky for Sirius, with his Quidditch reflex he didn't fall over on the stand. Sirius __just faltered slightly, stabled himself before observing her with raised brows at her in amusement. _

_For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe, let alone find her voice. The appearance of Sirius being so close was casting a kind of dazzling white light in front of her eyes. "I am sorry," she stuttered at last, growing hot in the cheek._

_Sirius further scrutinised her for a moment when she turned all bashful, looking away because she couldn't meet his too-velvety eyes. He must have known she was fancying him right from the beginning. She could tell and she was embarrassed, but somehow his not-too-surprised manner told her he was very much used to this kind of admiration. _

_"I am really sorry," Star muttered incoherently, "I didn't mean to push you away."_

_"It's okay," said Sirius easily, getting up. Then he shot up in the air again. _

_Star peered in stunned motionlessness as the Gryffindor Team gathered around him. It seemed that Sirius was giving them a strategic lecture before calling it a day. She remained in her seat, angry at herself for not grasping the invaluable opportunity to get to know him in profiles. She waited until they were all gone before she decided to leave. _

_However, despite the self-rebuke, she was still in hysteria when she got up and walked to the entrance of the stadium. And much to her shock and agitation, Sirius was at the other side of the entrance doors when she walked through them. He was leaning besides the doorframe, his hands in the pockets, staring up thoughtfully at the sky before he turned and stared at her, a smile forming on his handsome face. "Hey," he said casually, making his way towards her._

_Star could feel her face growing hot; she must have been as red as an apple as she answered in a barely-audible whisper, "Oh, hi!" _

_"Sirius Black." he extended a hand charismatically, which she shook hesitantly. "Star. Star Lyttelton."_

_"So you're the Ravenclaw," said Sirius carelessly as he loosened the collar strings of his Quidditch robes as if they bothered him. Star gasped surreptitiously; she had once intentionally bumped into him in the corridor, as dared by Toby and her other friends. It delighted her that he seemed to remember that encounter. But she couldn't find an appropriate response. _

_"So Star," Sirius said obliviously, disintegrating the excruciating silence. "What do you think of our practice?" Star could see him sweating a bit, but he appeared somehow even more adorable to her._

_"It's excellent," Star complimented, forgetting about loyalty to her own house and quickly recalling from her memory shattered bits of Quidditch Through The Ages, which she had read for like a thousand times as she thought it might come in handy one day. She made some professional comments on the performance of his team while they chatted all the way back to the castle and he looked quite bewildered by her knowledge._

_"Star?"__ Sirius grasped her wrist, stopping her from entering the bluish chamber. He had accompanied her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and they had already wished each other goodnight. Staring at his hand with bewilderment, she managed to say, "Yes?"_

_"I was thinking since there'll be a Hogsmeade visit on next Saturday, why don't we go together?" Sirius was saying nonchalantly. She couldn't quite believe her ears; for a moment she just gawked at her luck, and she suspected that she was having a very nice dream._

_But she didn't need any advice to grasp any chance being alone with him, be it in dreams or in reality. And so she nodded passionately, "That'd be nice."_

_"So, see you then," Sirius waved her goodbye with a little lop-sided seducing smile playing on his lips, his broomstick on his shoulder._

They had started dating a month after their first rendezvous. Being asked out by Sirius must be the luckiest thing that had ever happened to her. But actually dating him was not as felicitous as she had imagined. Of course Star still liked to be with Sirius, but at the same time, one could say he had led her a melancholy life.

When she later thought about it again, she must admit that she had made the biggest mistake at the very beginning; she had demonstrated her crazy affection for him and that she'd go without limits to please and satisfy him. And that very mistake had planted seeds for the unbalanced relationship.

Star was very afraid of him. Sirius was cold and distant in his behaviour, self-confident and commanding. And he didn't seem to be at all enthusiastic about the relationship at times. As Star concluded, he couldn't afford to spare much time for her, as his real interest lay on pranks and Quidditch. To him, she was nothing more than an easy date, who's always reserved and might be called upon whenever he liked. Star had kept reminding herself that it's not the truth, that he in fact wasn't treating her merely as an easy date, but it had shown its grounds the previous year when Sirius got into a quarrel with his friends.

Due to some incident that Sirius had never explained to her in detail, he had landed in a month of detentions and in addition to that, made his friends indignant of him. In the month to ensue, Sirius had spent basically every hour with her, she sneaked into serving detentions with him and they stayed together in the Room of Requirement. It was the most jubilant peak in their relationship, but it didn't last long. Sirius reconciled with James, Remus and Peter shortly afterwards, Star was grateful for that but she couldn't help feeling frustrated as she was degraded as a second choice again. Nevertheless, however little attention he paid her, she still loved him as fiercely as a wild fire.

A curious influence Sirius had over Star, and curious were the relations between them. He took hardly any interest in her condition, but he never hurt her feelings, not intentionally at least; he respected her freedom, he treated her - if she may so express it - with courtesy...only he never let her be really close to him. Star loved him, she admired him, Sirius was her ideal of a person - and how passionately devoted she should've been to him, if she hadn't been continually conscious of his holding her off!

When he liked, Sirius could almost instantaneously, by a single word, a single gesture, call forth an unbounded confidence in him. Her soul expanded... then he as suddenly got rid of her, and again he was keeping her off, gently and affectionately, but still _he kept her off._

Tonight was just another night that Sirius kept her off and spent with his friends. _Just another night, so what's there to be blubbered about?_

Star wiped her eyes with the sleeves and leaned back on her bed. She lay awake in the private of the curtains throughout the entire night, secretly wishing that Sirius might drop in after his adventure with his friends. But of course, except in her musing, Sirius hadn't made any appearance.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! o'v'o xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks go to everyone who's either read or reviewed. o'v'o xxx_

**Sirius Black the Boyfriend - Chapter 2**

Having again quarreled with Toby, Star filtered into the Great Hall alone. She sat on the far edge of the Ravenclaw table, eager to catch the attention of someone in particular, but yet that wasn't Toby; it was still Sirius whom she was caring for.

Sirius was, as always, not hard to spot, for he was mostly surrounded by his popular friends and some other hopeful girls of his own house. Currently, he was seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table with the three other Marauders. And Lily Evans the Head Girl was sandwiched between James Potter and him.

Star narrowed her eyes when Evans leaned closer to Sirius and whispered in his ear playfully. Being at a fair distance from the Gryffindors, Star couldn't hear what they said, but judging from Sirius' grimace, he wasn't annoyed for the slightest. A round of laughters soon emerged from the Marauders, who had just stood up to go for their first lessons, with the loudest coming from Evans and Sirius.

Sirius strode past Star without paying heed to her presence, Star lowered her head miserably just when an ironic chortle was sounded somewhere on her right. Star glared at Toby, who was looking back with sarcasm. "Take some coughing potion, won't you?"

Infuriated, Star thumped down the fork and knife which she had been holding and strode out of the Hall, hoping to at least have a word with Sirius. She looked over the hundreds of heads for Sirius and found him on the very front of the passageway.

Star stared hopelessly at the back of Sirius, the sea of students in front were moving like lingering worms in the narrow corridor when the distance between them became farer and farer. But she wouldn't let him disappear from her view for long; she made the briskest decision in her whole life, and ran for the spacious stairs just on her left. She jogged swiftly along the corridor and ran for the next staircase, skipping every other step up and soon arrived on the floor which she had just disappeared from.

She came to an abrupt halt on the top of the staircase, and luckily she had made it, standing right in front of her were Sirius and his friends, staring at her amusedly with wide eyes. She wanted to talk to Sirius as soon as possible, however, she was temporarily speechless, the fact that she wasn't used to any kind of fierce physical activity was making her fragile at the knees and her throat had turned very sour as a result of its confrontation with the rushing air. She clutched the front of her robes and breathed heavily; but she wished she hadn't, Evans' look of hilarity was getting on her nerves.

"What're you doing here?" Sirius asked as he held Star softly and patted on her back to smooth her quickened pulse.

Star swallowed hard for one last time before she responded, "I just wanna say hello." The moment she finished uttering the words, she regretted it, for Sirius' friends all broke out laughing hard. She knew what they're thinking; being a year younger than Sirius, they always thought she acted too childishly.

"Isn't she _cute_, Sirius?" James said flippantly in a mock baby voice and with heavy emphasis on the word '_cute_'. Sirius' friends broke out laughing again and Star blushed more furiously with a slight pout; normally she wasn't the kind of people who kept their mouths shut when being teased; she just didn't want to retaliate on Sirius' best friends.

"Yeah," Sirius said coldly, with a sideway glance that shut the others up. He turned to face Star, held her shoulder firmly and asked, "Which lesson are you going to have?"

"Charms," Star replied immediately, bowing her head to avoid looking at James, Remus, Peter and Evans, who were still suppressing their giggles.

"I'll escort you to the classroom," Sirius said, taking over her bag for her. Star's countenance brightened up remarkably but darkened again when Remus blocked their way urgently, "Sirius, you remember Professor McGonagall saying that if you're late for anymore lessons, she'll…"

"Oh, I don't give a shit," Sirius groaned annoyed, "Move aside or you'll get her late for her lessons too." Star peeked up at Sirius, he wasn't looking at her but she was aware of the determination that his dark eyes were shining. Remus shrugged doubtfully but got out of the way all the same.

Sirius nimbly walked away from his friends without so much as a goodbye wave to them, pulling Star with him. Star couldn't help smiling inwardly; of course she knew she shouldn't be happy about the way Sirius treated his friends so obliviously, but then again, it gave her reassurance of her importance.

Then he released her arm almost immediately after they had gone beyond the sight of his friends. He walked fast and Star had to quicken her steps to match his pace, yet, she was still lagging behind for no less than 5 feet. They walked along the quiet corridor on the 3rd floor, past the one-eyed witch; they were almost there when Sirius slowed down and looked back at her; he had taken notice of her slightly-swollen eyes and the purple bags below.

"Look, I'm really sorry for last night, Star," Sirius said awkwardly, although he suspected that he might be sorrier for himself if he hadn't joined his friends in their monthly adventure.

"No hard feeling," Star said, with a little reassuring smile, as she gestured to take over her schoolbag. They had already arrived at the door of Flitwick's classroom and the queue of students was shortening as they walked into it.

Sirius held on her schoolbag hesitantly and stared at her for a moment as Star still beamed at him carelessly. An impetuous idea arose in his mind.

"Believe me, I will make up for last night," Sirius said mischievously with a ghost of a grin while Star stood on tiptoes and pecked his lips.

"You don't mind absenting lessons, do you?" But that wasn't really a question, since Sirius had already pulled Star with him and quickly hid behind the one-eyed witch. Star looked at him curiously as Sirius glanced around alertly before tapped his wand on the back of the statue. "_Dissendium_!" At once, a hole large enough for a fairly thin person to pass through materialized from nowhere.

"After you, Star," Sirius said agitatedly, pushing Star headfirst into the dark hump that leads to only-he-knew-where. She slid a considerate way down then landed on cold, damp earth. It was pitch dark that she barely saw her fingers. She stood up and looked around in fear; but she didn't have much time to pessimize herself since Sirius had emerged besides her shortly afterwards. "_Lumos_" She saw that she was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway.

"Where…" Star began but Sirius just smiled at her profoundly, he grabbed her hand in his once more and started walking silently, shooting her mysterious glances every so often.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. They hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise and they came to the foot of some worn stone steps which rose out of sight above them.

"Watch it," Sirius said as Star was about to collide with the ceiling unconsciously, as she simply didn't know there was a ceiling. To be exact, it was a trapdoor; Sirius stuck his ear to it and eavesdropped hard. At the lack of sound, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

They climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it – it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Star felt like they were partners-in-crime when they peered around detectively around. When the coast was clear, they quickly dodged from their hiding place and climbed the stairs and soon found themselves behind the counter of the most unlikely place.

"Honeyduke?" Star asked, totally amazed by Sirius' brilliance as he grinned, "The secret success of the Marauder's mischief-making."

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. They embarked on their first unaccompanied Hogsmeade trip; every time there was a Hogsmeade Visit, they went along with Sirius' friends and were never left alone.

They tried nearly every kind of succulent candy (including those weird-flavoured ones) in Honeyduke; they shared a drink in the Three Broomsticks; they went to the Post Office to take a glimpse of the wide variety of owls; and they shared another drink in Madam Puddifoot's later that day and talked a great deal. They basically strolled everywhere, with one exception though; they didn't go into the Zonko's. Sirius must have noted that she wasn't seriously interested in those joke things, Star thought jubilantly as they promenaded to the Shrieking Shack, in hunt for a silent resting place.

Star observed the dilapidated house in unspoken horror as Sirius settled cozily on the grass and indicated her to follow his lead. He had lain down on the grass and closed his eyes, cuddling with her in the iciness and keeping her warm. Star didn't protest against anything, the moment was too perfect to, and she knew he was exhausted, not merely by Quidditch practices but also N.E.W.T. She lay watching his handsome face, and started to think about how lucky she was to have the honour of being with Sirius, especially when he let down his guard, which rarely happened.

Sirius was always acting his cool and commanding self, nonchalant to people who he thought wasn't worth his attention and brutal to everyone and anyone that got in his way. Even to Star, his attitude was kind of unstable, for most of the time, he treated her no better than he did to the others.

But sometimes when Sirius was in high spirits, and then he was ready to romp and frolic with her; Once - it never happened a second time- He caressed Star with such tenderness that she almost shed tears…But high spirits and tenderness alike vanished completely, and what had passed between them gave her nothing to build on for the future - it was as though she had dreamed it all. Sometimes she would scrutinize his clever handsome bright face…her heart would throb, and her whole being yearn to him…he would seem to feel what was going on within her, would give her a passing pat on the cheek, and go away, or take up some homework, or suddenly freeze all over as only he knew how to freeze, and she shrank into herself at once, and turned cold too. Sirius' rare fits of loveliness to her were never called forth by her silent, but intelligible entreaties: they always occurred unexpectedly. Thinking over his character later, Star had come to the conclusion that he had no thoughts to spare for her and for love life; his heart was in other things, and found complete satisfaction elsewhere.

Sirius continued to rest comfortably on the ground besides Star with his eyes closed, how beautiful life would be if only he could stay like this forever. He shifted nearer to her, absorbing her faint odour of soap which lingered as her hair budged smoothly in accordance with the breeze. He felt completely relaxed and had no desire to break their peaceful silence, but all the same, he had a mad urge to look at Star, just to see what she was doing.

And so he did, and instantly discovered that Star had been staring at him all along, but she agilely turned away as he stared back. Sirius couldn't contain his smirk from displaying; they had been dating for nearly a whole year and she still had the habit of blushing whenever he stared at her.

She lay down on the grass again, and endeavoured her best to look unconcerned. She gazed up at the sky, staring at Sirius the brightest star in lieu of the real person. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see Sirius smiling both seducingly and amusedly and his warmhand were slowly getting entangled with hers. What wouldn't she be willing to pay for just one moment with Sirius undisturbed? Nothing!

Star knew that she was falling into the fathomless trap of Sirius' charms; she was being predominated like a slave and becoming characterless in front of Sirius, as Toby had always reminded her, but she couldn't care less. She knew she was supposed to be the passive one in the relationship; however she had become completely reckless as she got up slightly on one elbow, her heart prodding and beating very fast.

Sirius had done the same, he shoved her back down, staring into her eyes, and placed his hand behind her neck as he leaned in, brushing his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Star leaned back with Sirius on top as he stroked her hair and deepened the kiss.

Once again, he predominated, but Sirius was worth it, he was worth everything in the world: it was the last thought that occurred to Star before she was completely engulfed in the rainbow cloud of his aura.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know it's vague and is arriving nowhere, but I think this is the end of this story._

_Please, dun be so cool to me as Sirius was to Star! If you've read it, please be so kind as to review it also. Give me some comment, praise or flame, I dun care, every honest comment is highly appreciated!_


End file.
